


no place like home

by sparklyhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Little Space, Non-Sexual Age Play, inspired by the sleepover jcc, johnmark are doyoung's babies don't @ me, so soft and fluffy uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhyuck/pseuds/sparklyhyuck
Summary: sometimes little nights in with markie and dada are a bit better than big nights out with mark and doyoung





	no place like home

**Author's Note:**

> okay so during my writers block on hoodie season (chapter two is coming i PROMISE) i write this little drabble thing pls enjoy!

Johnny was finally home. Home, as in Chicago home. Sure, their dorm in Korea was also home, but this was where he'd grown up. Where all the late nights spent hanging out with friends, the family parties where everyone was slightly tipsy, and the quiet dinners with his mom and dad had happened. He was so excited to bring these two parts of his life together - one family blending with the other. He spent the whole night smiling until his cheeks hurt, and even then he couldn't stop. He was so, so happy just to be home again. Too soon it was time for everyone except Mark, Doyoung, and, of course, Johnny himself, to leave. They all said their goodbyes, even though they'd see each other in less than 15 hours. 

When everyone was gone, the trio decided to go to Target and then Johnny drove them to his elementary and high schools, showing them a little bit of the city. When they got back to the house, it was time for the real fun to start. With Mark being underage in the States, Doyoung had very much been against Johnny buying the 24 pack of beer - yet here they were, the cans sweating on the table in the basement, the three of them dragging two old mattresses out of the storage closet for them to sleep on. And that was when Mark had tugged on Doyoung’s shirt, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. “Dada... little... m’sorry.” Mark pouted, looking up at Doyoung sadly.

”Oh no, no, no, don’t apologize for feeling little, baby, you couldn’t help it. You’re such a good boy for telling Dada, yeah?” Doyoung said, gathering Mark into a hug. The youngest smiled, burrowing further into his caregiver’s arms, contented. “Markie good boy!” Mark repeated, grinning up at Johnny, who smiled softly, carefully sliding the cans of beer into the fridge, knowing they wouldn’t be having them anymore. “Yes, Markie is Dada’s good boy, hm?” Doyoung cooed, letting go of the youngest, who had been squirming in his hold. Digging around in the special backpack he’d brought in, Doyoung produced two pacifiers, one with tiny watermelons printed all over it, and the other a solid red with a white handle and blue accents. Mark immediately made grabby hands for the watermelon one, humming happily when Doyoung chuckled and gently popped it into his mouth. 

Johnny twisted his fingers together, biting down on his lip. He wanted to slip too, but Mark just seemed too little and this was his house, meaning he was the only one who know where everything was. Doyoung picked up on these tells, however, and gently wrapped his arms around Johnny, keeping an eye on Mark. “You can be little too, love.” Doyoung whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Johnny’s neck. The eldest whined, pouting. “D-don’t wanna...” Johnny mumbled biting down on his lip even harder than before. “Wanna help Da-Doie with Markie.” Doyoung raised his eyebrow at the name slip up, spinning Johnny to see him. “Hey, baby, it’s okay the be little. Dada doesn’t mind taking care of you and Markie, okay? Dada’s done this a lot, right? Come on, love, let’s get you two into some pajamas.” Johnny nodded, slowly letting himself slip into his headspace. Doyoung produced both of their favorite onesies, smiling proudly as both of them looked surprised. He dressed Mark first, letting Johnny fully slip into his headspace before also dressing the tall boy. 

“Markie, how old are you, sunshine?” Doyoung asked, giggling as Mark held up three fingers and proudly announced that he was “t’ree!” Doyoung looked over at Johnny and cooed, ruffling the tall boy’s hair, smiling as the little’s eyes got wider. “And how old are you, love?” Doyoung asked, not expecting a verbal answer. Johnny just tilted his head in confusion, smiling again when Doyoung cooed and tickled his stomach. “Mhm, I have two very little and very tired boys tonight, don’t I?” Doyoung said as Mark yawned, losing his pacifier in the process. Johnny was already half-asleep, and Doyoung was quick to replace his thumb with the other pacifier. 

“Okay, babies, bedtime!” Doyoung said, settling Mark on the mattress opposite Johnny. Both littles were out light lights - it had been a long day, and Doyoung himself was extremely tired. He got ready for bed quickly, finally settling down in between his two babies and falling asleep very quickly. It had been a long week and they’d all needed the little break, and it had just happened to come at the perfect time. 


End file.
